Desire Of Soul
by memefantasy
Summary: Dakota & Arabella have just moved to Santa Carla & met Sam, Michael & the frog brothers... what fun will this bring REVIEWS WANTED...:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1..

Dakota and Arabella Summers, un identical twins from liverpool,England, set off on their journey to California with their mother Tracey. Their dad left Tracey for another woman and abandoned his family, Tracey thought there was too many bad memories so she packed everything up and baught a house in santa carla and moved her daughters away forever. Dakota and Arabella were only 16 at the time but old enough to understand how bad the family had fallen apart and how emotional their mum was.

The family arrived in Californias airport and started to drive to santa carla.

"were almost here girls,a new start." Tracey said.

Arabella looked out the window as they drove past santa carlas sign, on the back it had 'murder capital of the world' grafitid in bright red letters.

"huh? Dakota did you see the back of that sign!" Arabella turned to her sister worried

"no,why what did it say?" Dakota said in a world of her own

"murder capital of the world! what the fuck, not exactly a friendly welcome!"

"Arabella, what have i told you about swearing? and don't worry Dakota,it's probly just some crazy kids trying to be clever" Tracey said looking through the side mirror at the sign

"Are you sure were going to like it here mum?" Dakota asked looking out the window at the town of santa calra, there were weird punks and hippies walking around like zombies and missing flyers everywhere.

"it will just take time to get used to, give it a chance you might like it"

"Dad wouldn't of let us move to a place like this..." Arabella said to herself, Dakota nodded in agreement. Their mum heard and became upset

"Look girls, your father didn't care what happened to us, he would'nt have left us if he did! Just forget about him, i'm sorry i cant afford for us to live in Hollywood or Beverly Hills but it's hard for me."

"What and you don't think me or Dakota have a say in this? you moved us away as quick as you could, you pussied out of it mum. Your a grown woman get over it!" Arabella said shouting.

"Mum, listen. Arabellas just upset, don't be too hard on yourself, but she does have a point. You should have asked us about moving rather then just take us away, mum don't cry" Dakota said putting a hand on her mums shoulder.

Tracey started crying to herself, Arabella just sighed and went back to looking out the window. Dakota felt an awkward silence. Soon the Summers' pulled up outside a big beach house, their only neighbors lived a 2 minutes walk up the road

"okay girls get your cases and go and pick your rooms." Tracey said wiping her tears as she got out the car.

The sisters ran and grabed their cases and ran into the house and up the stairs, there were 4 bedrooms Dakota and Arabella picked ones closest to eachother at the end of the landing. They spent all day unpacking, and by late at night the house was now their own.

Dakotas room was medium sized, painted white and pink. The bed was next to a large window, sticking out towards the back garden with a seat in it, along with white and pink cushions neatly layed to make it look pretty and vintage. A white furry rug was layed in the middle of the room. Next to that was a vanity table neatly layed with vintage perfume bottles, aswell as a large mirror. There was also a tall white wardrobe patterned with baby pink floral designs and little diamonties. The room was evenly spaced and photos of family and friends were framed and hung on the walls to fill out the space.

Arabella's room was red and black with a double bed in the middle, on the walls was japenese art and sketches of anime she drew. there was a dark ebony wardrobe and dressing table with rosary beads hung over a full length mirror. above the bed were red fairy lights and pictures of family and friends from back in the far side of the room were french windows looking out onto the back garden.

The family soon went to sleep.

The next morning Dakota and Arabella were woke up by their mum knocking on their door.

"What do you want mum?" Dakota heard Arabella shout

"both of you get up were going to visit the neighbors up the road, i made buns!"

"what kind of buns?" Dakota shouted smirking

"chocolate" Tracey said

"what time is it?" Arabella shouted

"11, get up and get dressed it's only poliet to introduce ourselves" Tracey said as she walked downstairs.

Dakota walked into arabellas room.

"wakey wakey blondie" she said as she pulled the covers off Arabella

"shut up beetroot" Arabella barked, Dakota'a hair was dyed purple on her side fringe and part of the front of her hair. Dakota then hug attacked Arabella

"owwww!" she screamed

"you love it" Dakota said

When they were dressed they walked up the road with their mums to the neighbors house. The front garden had all sorts of indian tribal collectives and stuffed animals in it.

"what the fucks all this?" Arabella said

"a pile of shit" Dakota replied, as they high five each other

"watch your manners girls and try and be nice." Tracey said knocking on the front door.

"we will" they said in unison.

A woman with short blonde hair opended the front door

"Hello i'm tracey summers and these are my daughters Dakota and Arabella, we just moved in up the road and came to say hello" Tracey said politely

"I'm Lucy Emmerson, please come in"

They all walked into a big hall way, the living room and stairs were on the right and the kitchen was on the left and directly infront of them were large double doors.

"I live here with my dad and two sons Michael and Sam, they look about your daughters age, how old are you girls?"

"16" Arabella said

"ah Sams 16 too Michaels 18" Lucy smiled "I think their upstairs SAM, MICHAEL COME DOWN WE HAVE NEIGHBORS OVER" Lucy shouted

"oh and i made you all some buns by the way" Tracey said politely handing Lucy the buns

"oh thats very thoughtful of you please come into the kitchen and have a drink with me" Lucy and Tracey walked into the kitchen leaving Dakota and Arabella in the hall.

"That was eventful" Arabella said

"where are those boys? Do you think they'll be fit?" Dakota asked

"shh, wait i can hear someone come downstairs" Arabella whispered, Michael and Sam walked down the stairs.

"hi, are you our new neighbors" Michael asked

"we sure are" Arabella said

"and you two are..."

"i'm Arabella and this is my sister Dakota, were nonidentical twin sisters, right Dakota?...Dakota?" arabella kept repeating, she nudged Dakota

"uh yeah right" Dakota said

"aha, i'm Michael and this is Sam."

"hey there" Daktoa said looking at Sam

"well hello" Sam replied

Arabella looked back and forth to Sam and Dakota, as they stood gorming at eachother.

"lovely,well were going to talk for a minute okay Michael, nice to meet you Sam" Arabella said

"you too" Sam said

"okay then we will be in the living room" Michael replied

Arabella pushed Dakota to one side of the hall and whisperd.

"whats wrong with you? it so obvious you have a thing for sam"

"why what did i do?"

"you were staring at him, looked like you were catching flies"

"shut up! he's decent" Dakota said looking into the living room at sam

"well then, get to know him"

"omg omg what should i say?" Dakota said freaking out

"relax! just be yourself, ask him hobbies and stuff like that"

"thats too upfront, wait until he asks me"

"and what if he dosent"

"then we run" Dakota suggested

"fair enough, now lets get in there and try to be normal" Arabella and Dakota sat in the living room with Sam and Michael.

"so..." michael said

"so..what do you do for fun around here?" Arabella asked

"usualy i go on my motorbike and hang out with some friends" Michael replied

"what about you sam?" Dakota asked intreeged

"just at the boardwalk at nights and in the comic book shop with my friends the frog brothers"

"FROG brothers?" Arabella burst out laughing

"are they actually frogs?" Dakota asked

"No no no, they are people, thats their last name, frog." Sam said

"are you simple or something?" Michael asked Dakota

"no..." Dakota said

"she is abit, but i try" Arabella said sadly

"oh haha, pick on the prune head" Dakota said sarcasticaly

Michael and Sam looked at eachother then looked at the sisters who pretty much forgot where they were. Michael found it entertaining.

"Hey, we should all go to the boardwalk tonight?" Sam asked everyone

"sure" Dakota said

"okay then, Mike, Arabella you coming?"Sam asked

"yeah okay" Arabella replied

"yeah" Michael said

"great, Dakota and Arabella can walk up to our house around 6ish tonight then?"

"just call us Kota and Bella for short" Dakota smiled

"okay Kota" sam winked

"girls come on its time to go" Tracey said as her and Lucy walked into the room

"hey mum can Arabella and Dakota come with me and Michael to the boardwalk tonight?" Sam asked Lucy

"if thats okay with Tracey" she said

"of corse" Tracey smiled at the boys

"so they can be here for 6 tonight then?" Sam asked tracey

"sure, they will be here"

"great, well thanks for stopping by" Lucy said

"bye everyone" Arabella and Dakota said

"bye" the boys smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

That evening Arabella and Dakota were getting ready to go out with Michael and Sam.

"what the fuck should i wear?" Dakota said pacing around her room thinking

"some clothes" Arabella laughed to herself

"i'm not being funny or oute, but i like Sam and i don't want to look a mess!" Dakota said seriously

"okay okay, well its a big fair with shops and crap like that so look summery but nice because there is a beach too"

"um...let me look through my wardrobe" Dakota started scrambling through her wardbrobe and in the end picked a short black pencil skirt with a white crop top. She put her hair in a side bun with a flower neatly tucked in, aswell as using a black liquid eyeliner to highlight her eyes and a pink lipstick and blusher to make her look less pale.

Arabella wore high wasted shorts with a white fashion top that tucked in, with army boots and her hair long, straight and ruffled up.

"mum were going to the Emmersons, we'll see you later" Dakota shouted

"okay girls be back before midnight"

Dakota and Arabella walked up the street to the Emmersons and knocked on the door and Michael answerd

"hey, Sam hurry up!" he shouted

"coming!" Sam said as he ran down the stairs

"so where is the boardwalk" Dakota asked

"ten minute drive away" Sam said

"but there isnt enough room for four of us on my motorbike" Michael said

"um...we can take grandads car?" Sam suggested

"okay but im driving" Michael said "get in"

After a 10 minute drive they finally arive at the broadwalk. Dakota and Arabella looked around excited, it was there first time at the broadwalk. A nerby stall was selling antique jewellery, Dakota ran over to have a look, Sam followed intriged.

"right im off, ill see you guys later" said Michael as he dissapeared

"okay then Mike" replyed sam not even bothering to move his eyes from Dakota

Arabella giggled to herself and walked over to them. Dakota was looking at a white daisy neckalace, outlined in blue glitter, Sam was nodding along and smiling at Dakota as she babbled on about how gorgeous the jewellery was.

"ohh i like this one" said Arabella picking up a necklace with a cute cherry blossom attached.

"yeah its cute, it'd go with your new outfit, you know the pink and white dress?"

"ohh yeah and the pink heels?"

"yeah that would look gorgeous!"

Sam just stood and nodded along, Dakota laughed and asked

"what do you think Sam? Pink and white, or blue and white?"

"well the blue one would match your eyes!" said Sam, suddenly realising what he'd just said

"are you gay?" Arabella asked in a horrible yet funny way

Dakota stood and laughed with a little twinkle in her eyes

"no i'm not!" laughed Sam, looking at Dakota and quickly smiling

Arabella sniggered and walked to a stall across from the other, selling japanesee art

"finally something i can relate to" Arabella said talking to herself

Suddenly she bumpted into someone, falling to the floor she looked up to see who it was, she saw a blonde currly haired boy looking down at her, he gave her a cheeky half smile and said

"sorry about that sweetheart" he winked and helped her up

As he walked off Arabella went off into a stare, he was gorgeous. Dakota and Sam walked across

"that guys bad news, i wouldnt get involved with him if i was you" said Sam looking serious

"haha, weve already got the frog brothers whats next a werewolf or a vampire?" said Arabella mummbling to herself

"no dont be stupid!" Sam quickly replyed "lets get to the comic book store, so you can meet the frog brothers!"

"ohh yay, ive been waiting to meet these characters" sniggerd Arabella

"okay!" smiled Dakota

Sam lead them to the comic book store, Arabella glanced inside and looked at Dakota as they stepped inside,

"and the fun begins" Arabella laughed

"weres the frogs?" asked Dakota nievely

"the frog brothers" Sam corrected

"haha yeah them" smiled Dakota

Sam lead her and Arabella over to the desk

"well hello there" said a tall brown haired boy with a bandana tied tightly around his forehead to Arabella

"well hello there to you to" said Arabella sharply peering around to see where Dakota and Sam had wondered off to, they were stood smiling and talking to each other near a stack of werewolf comics..

"what brings you to Santacarla then?" asked the boy

"ohh just moved here with my sister andmum"

"ahh is that your sister over there talking to Sam?"

"yeah, theyve been talking to each other non stop"

"ahh right, my names Edgar Frog by the way"

"ohhh so your the frog brothers i guess?" chuckled Arabella

"indeed we are" Edgar smiled cheekily leaning over the desk

A tall dark haired boy walked towards Arabella and Edgar with a gormless look about him, the three of them stared as Dakota nodded away at Sam rambling on about comics. Arabella sniggerd at her sister and smiled

"in superman volume 4 he gets attack.. blah blah blah" rambled Sam

"ahh" Dakota repeated

Sam finally finished as Dakota asked

"whos superman?"

Arabella burst into fits of laughed and chuckled

"don't even try"

Sam laughed and smiled looking Dakotas eyes. The frog brothers mimed gagging, Arabella burst into laughter

"i think im gonna like you guys, you frogs arnt bad"

Edgar smiled and gazed at Arabella

"alot of girls seem to like him around here, but not as many as me" said Edgar, he winked cheekily at Arabella

"hmmm.. you 2 must be a real charm for the ladys, i mean with a comic store and everything.." replyed Arabella sarcasticly

"ohh yeah, lots of fit girls come in here, all the time"

Arabella glanced around, no sign of any 'fit' girls around. Well none to be correct,the only girl there was a young dwarf sized girl with curly hair cut off to her ears, its was tangled messily, she was obesly overweight and was wearing a scooby-doo pink tshirt a size too small barely covering her stomache, aswell as some scraggy sandals on her feet. she was far from fit..

"yeah they seem to come in later tonight, you know, when they want to get a bit of action" said Edgar jokingly

"of corse they do" said Arabella mumbling off as she caught sight of Dakota hug Sam, a smile apeared on her face as she saw how happy her sister looked

Suddenly Arabella felt a pair hands on her ass, she quickly turned around and slapped Edgar

"what do you think your doing?" screeched Arabella covering her ass incase he tried again

"touching your ass, would you like me to do it again?" said Edgar cheekily

"no i fucking would not" answered Arabella stirnly

Edgar laughed and winked at his brother, he then saw Sam put one arm around Dakota and move closer towards her

"stop sornicating in my shop!" screeched Edgar running over to split them up

Alan moved over to Arabella

"sorry about my brother, he dosent know how to act around girls he likes.." Alan appologised

"he sounds asif he gets alot of action" Arabella laughed

"he dosent usualy let girls inside this shop" laughed Alan

"whys that then?" asked Arabella nosily

"he's all about protecting his own teritory and fighting for truth and justice in the American way, he's not much of a peoples person" chuckled Alan

Arabella looked Edgar up and down wondering to herself what his game was?

"right Arabella we have to go!" said Sam grabbing Dakota's hand and leading her over to Arabella

As they walked away Edgar shouted

"ill be seeing you again then will I? ey Arabella?"

"if you keep your dick in your pants!" she shouted back.

Arabella looked over at Sam and Dakota who let go of eachothers hands quickly

"let's go take a walk around and see if we can find Mike?" Sam suggested

Meanwhile

Michael was at the sunken hotel where the vampire gang hung out, this was their lair. David was sat in his wheelchair, Michael and Star were sat by the fountain in the middle of the lair, Marko was with his birds at the left hand side of the fountain whilst Paul and Dwayne were play fighting all around them.

As Michael and Star were half vampires they learnt to control their thirst for blood

"will you two cut that out, or i'll rip your heads off!" David spat at Dwayne and Paul

"woah someone hasn't fed for sometime, whats wrong with you David?" Paul asked

"nothing, just sit down and shut up" he mumbled

"Christ, David's not the only one whos acting strange, whats up with Marko?" Dwayne asked Paul as they both sat on the couch in the far end of the room

"I dont know man but he's been acting weird since he came back from the boardwalk" Paul replied suspiciously, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room where Marko sat in his own part of the cave with his birds.

"hey goldy locks, whats gettin' to ya?" Paul asked

"Nothing, just...content" Marko said quietly without looking up at Paul

"oh yeah, with what?"

"Nothing inpeticular"

"I can sense you Marko, you feel all thoughtful, what you thinkin' about?"

"something that happend at the boardwalk, go bother someone else Paul stop been nosy." Marko said turning his back to him

"God am i pissing everyone off today?" Paul raised his voice so everyone heard, he then sat in a corner of the room sulking to himself.

Michael then looked at the enterance to the hotel and stood up.

"where are you going?" Star asked

"i think i have to go take my brother back home" michael replied

"are you coming back tonight michael? we're all going out to feed." David interupted

"No, i'm staying home tonight i will catch up with you guys later."

Michael walked out the lair and to the top of the cliff where the car was and went back to the boardwalk where he saw Sam,Dakota and Arabella.

"hey mike, we were looking for you let's head back home" Sam said as they all got in the car

When they got back to the Emersons, Michael walked inside leaving Sam Kota and Bella at the gate

"Thanks for inviting us out tonight Sam, heres mine and Arabellas number call anytime" Dakota smiled and wrote their number on Sams hand

"yeah, dont be a stranger sammy boy" Said Arabella patting him on the back

"we should hang out again sometime" Sam suggested "I'll call you"

"That would be great" Dakota whisperd, Sam leant in and kissed Dakota's cheek

"SAM TIME FOR YOUR BATH!" Michael shouted from the front door

"SHUT IT MIKE!" Sam shouted back as Arabella smirked to herself and cleared her throat.

"yeah Kota you two, see you again Sam." Bella pulled Dakota out the gate and down the road as Sam sighed and walked into the house.

"love is in the air " Arabella sung as Dakota blushed and punched her in the arm.

"shut up! I do really like him though"

"we could all see that, even the frog's 'fornicating in my shop' that's a classic" Arabella laughed

"oh yeah, well i can see you and Edgar in a love-hate relashionship soon enough"

"well we will jump that hurdle when it comes" Arabella said more stern than she was before

The sisters soon got home and got into bed, Dakota couldn't help feeling a spark inside as she thought about Sam, Arabella felt happy for her sister but abit undesided about Edgars behaviour towards her, she wonderd what their friendship would turn out like, but in the back of her mind she still ponderd over who the misterious blonde haird boy at the boardwalk was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later...

Dakota and Arabella were starting to feel happy at their new home, although Arabella and Tracey's constant arguing could put Dakota in difficult posititons, like just the other day...

-Dakotas Flashback-

Kota and Bella didn't get any money for their allowance one week as their mother was still un- employed since they moved to Santa Carla, and was struggling with bills aswell as affording for her daughters. Dakota accepted her mothers struggles but Arabella wasn't happy.

Bella started arguing with Tracey in the kitchen one night after dinner.

"Bella, i told you! stop asking for money i really havnt got anything it's hard when i havn't got a job!" Tracey said in a low voice

"well go out and find one! it's your job as a mother to support us? what do you expect? that dad will come through the door and give you $5,000?" Arabella said sharply

"dont bring your dad into this Bella! we all know he wont come back!"

"then why dont you just move on and go out there and get a job! me and dakota are 16 we can take care of ourselves while your at work" Arabella started shouting

"i dont know anywhere employing at the moment, stop shouting and go to your room!" Tracey shouted back

"i'm not shouting im telling you to go and support the family but instead your hiding in the house like a widow and greiving over something thats over and done with!"

"THATS IT ARABELLA SUMMERS, YOUR GROUNDED!" Tracey pointed in bella's face,

Dakota put her head against the door frame, she knew that the next morning it would be like nothing had happend and Arabella most likely would'nt be grounded but it still worried her to see them like that to eachother..

-End of flashback-

In the end Tracey got a job working with Lucy at the local video store, and Arabella got out of been grounded. The upside for the sisters was their new friends, Sam and the Frog brothers. everynight for the past month they would all hang out at the comic book shop and by noe they all knew eachother pretty well and everyday Sam and Dakota would get closer and closer, Whilst Bella and Edgar would eye eachother up as compotition and play fight, but they were good friends really, although everyone noticed a hidden attraction from Edgar over Arabella. Alan would just tag along and gorm out as usual.

It was just a typical night for everyone, Sam called and invited the sisters around to his then to the boardwalk as usual to go and meet the Frogs. So Dakota and Arabella went to the emmersons.

Sam answerd the door.

"hey guys" he smiled " come in"

Dakota,Arabella and Sam sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Mike's coming with us, he's just upstairs getting ready, he said he will drop us off" Sam said

"i'll go up and get him for you" Arabella offerd

"Thanks Bella, he will be in his room, just knock until he let's you in"

"Okay then, i will leave you two alone" Arabella winked and ran up the stairs.

Sam and Dakota smiled at eachother then looked down at the floor, it felt awkward but romantic.

"So..." Dakota said

"so.." Sam followed, he moved closer to Dakota and rested his hand on hers

"i'm really glad you came to live out here...

Arabella too! she's funny" he laughed nevously as if he could feel Arabella there ready to slap him for leaving her out.

"relax sam, were good friends you dont need to be so nervous around me" Dakota squeezed his hand

"um...i'm not nervous..." he gulped as Dakota kissed him on the cheek

"I do like you Sam, it's took some time for me to say it but i do, p-please don't hate me" Dakota stutterd

"HATE YOU! dont be so blank Dakota, i could never hate you, i like you too" Then Sam leaned in and kissed Dakota on the lips

Dakota felt a rush inside of her, it was perfect, he was perfect. She didn't want it to end when...

"WATCH OUT PEOPLE IM GONNA JUMP!" Michael shouted as he ran through the hall way and jumped over the couch between Sam and Dakota, Arabella saw everything from the stairs as Michael had to intervine.

"so you guys ready to go?" Michael asked

"yeah..." Dakota and Sam groaned at the same time

At the comic book store the frogs, Sam, Dakota and Arabella were all sat in a circle talking about everything and anything. After a few hours the conversation turned into the subject of Sam and Dakota's little romance.

"so whats with you two getting it on ey?" Edgar asked

"nothing man, shut up!" Sam whispered

"oh c'mon admit it Sammy boy, you love her!" Said Edgar winking

"so what if i do?"

"you love me Sam?" Dakota said smiled

"yes.. yes i do, Dakota Summers, will you go out with me?" he asked smiling

"YES!" Dakota shouted jumping up and hugging Sam as he kissed her. Edgar and Arabella cheered as Alan made gagging noises.

"just because you can't get with anyone!" Sam said to Alan

"no but Edgar can" He smiled at Edgar slyly, Arabellas head snapped up

"Who with!" Arabella said a little too sudden

"umm..you?" Alan said as if it was obvious, Edgar walked over to arabella and put his hand on her shoulders  
>"yes yes my dear think about it, you and me will slay all vampires, populate a house with mini Frogs and spend the rest of our days in a wheel chair as husband and wife!"<p>

Arabella thought nervously...

"Vampires?" she said throwing everyone off the subject

"oh sam didnt tell you?" Edgar said looking at sam who laughed nervously

"well i didnt want to freak them out!" Sam said

"Vampires? what do you mean Vampires? its world war 2 all over again, lock the fucking windows!" Dakota screamed running and hiding under the frogs desk

Arabella didnt know weather to laugh or cry.

"woah woah waoh calm down people! Don't scare her shes only just become sane since Sam asked her out"

"shut up Arabella!" screech Dakota poping her head out from hiding "just cause you wont admit to likeing Edgar!"

"yeah yeah just bring it up again!" Arabella dead-eyed her sister

"so you do like the big Frog?" Edgar smiled, Alan just smirked and shook his head

"whats big about the fellow down below" Dakota asked

"Well you can say theres a snake in the jungle" Edgar winked

"I think its been starving for sometime..." Arabella mumbled to herself

"come and find out!" Edgar edged closer to her

"yeah Bella just go out already!" Alan insisted, Sam nodded and agreed

"yeah, go on Bell, you've been waiting for this oppitunity to come along" Dakota said crawling out of from under the desk

"i wonder what youve been doing under there? let me smell your fingers, god knows how fishy they are since you've got with Sam" Edgar laughed

"haha no. get with Bella and she'll have the same problem"

"well it's her who wont get with me.. im just waiting for it to make up her mind" Edgar winked

"i have a name!" Arabella snapped

"Arabella, i'm not going to wait forever..." Edgar said kneeling down on one knee  
>"Will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled<p>

there was a long pause, Bella looked around at everyone who waited impatiently for her answer

"...yes..." she sighed

"WOO" Edgar picked Bella up and hugged her.

"FINALY!" Sam said exadurated

everyone celebrated then there was a long pause

"wait, so Sam and Dakota got together, Edgar and Arabella are making miny frogs.. what about me? wheres my loving?" asked Alan

"in a ditch with a few pornos and cream!" laughed Dakota

"correction, in a ditch where noone could find you... im just joking..." giggled Arabella rolling her eyes

there was a long silence as everyone verter their eyes to Sam and Dakota who were sat hugging and smiling at each other

"i do love you Dakota" smiled Sam kissing Dakota gently on the lips

"awwww i do love you too" Dakota smiled back and kissed him back

"ohh for god sake man, im trying to get my appertite back, dont want you 2 lovebirds making me feel sick" Edgar snarled

"ohhh and what about you and your misses i can tell theres gonna be more than this going on, yannoe with the snake in the jungle anyway" Dakota chuckled leaning back to kiss Sam again

"seriously get a room you 2 its disgusting..." Edgar snarled back

"seriously shut up!" snapped Dakota

Arabella just sat back and rolled her eyes, how was she going to put up with him all the time

"yeah Edgar go take your lady behind the counter and enjoy yourself" laughed Sam

"haha maybe i will" winked Edgar "come on Arabella"

"woah there boy, hold on a second" said Arabella staring asif it was the end of the world

"im only joking darling, but you would wouldnt you"

"in a couple years if your lucky" laughed Dakota

"yeah but you'd give Sam some wouldnt you, behind the back of the boardwalk" Edgar laughed

"none of your buisness what i do with my boy"

"he was our boy first!" shouted Alan chuckling to hiself

"when did you come into our conversation" Edgar laughed

"i felt left out..."

Everyone laughed at Alan as his smirk turned into a pout.

Later on that night Edgar kissed Arabella goonight and the frogs said goodbye to everyone and Sam and Dakota held hands all the way home, Michael just laughed and just said "good luck" to Dakota. When the sisters were in bed Dakota was never happier neither was Arabella, she could tell it was going to be a fun relashionship but...

"what the fuck did they mean about vampires!" Arabella shouted randomly in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Arabella and Dakota went downstairs for breckfast, Arabella was half asleep as she had spent all night thinking about the vampires.

"sleep well?" Dakota laughed

"nope, those stupid vampire stories edgar told us" Arabella mumbled

"well i slept like a baby"  
>"yeah i could tell with the moans of Sams name!"<p>

"hey those thoughts are private!"

"what thoughts?" Tracey said walking into the kitchen

"oh didnt you here Kotas got herself a boyfriend!" Arabella said

"who who? tell!"

"shut up you have too!" Dakota defended

"WHO?" Tracey practicaly yelled

"a rambo boy and a nervous wreck, Sam Emmerson, Dakota's the one with Sam, i go out with Edgar frog." Arabella laughed

"ahhh, so this is why you two have been sneeking off, well not today me and lucy are going out and michael is baby sitting you."

"mum hes only 2 years older than us!" Arabella moaned

"no complaning now Arabella, i'm going to work now and then straight out for tonight, i dont know when i will be back so you might even have to stay overnight at the emmersons, Lucy said Michael dosn't mind baby sitting, just go around to theres after tea and take some pjamas just incase, i love you both see you later"

Tracey walked out the back door to work.

"we need to ring Sam, Arabella! We can double date tonight and sleepover at Sam's after!" Dakota smiled getting excited

"okay good plan! you go ring Sam and i'll ring Edgar!"

-2 phone calls later-

"were going out tonight and sleeping at sams, is edgar sleeping?" Dakota said jumping around Bella

"yeah!"

"yay!"

"yay!"

After a bored day of doing nothing but getting excited over that night the sisters walked upto the Emmersons, Sam greeted Dakota with a kiss.

"ewww" Michael said running down the stairs and into the kitchen

"why do you always ruin the romantic moments at night!" Dakota shouted at him

"don't stress woman!" Michael shouted back

"hm.." Arabella said and followed Michael into the kitchen, Sam and Dakota were still holding onto eachother.

-In the kitchen-

"Michael, your a wise..mature..older person" Arabella struggled to get out

"yes.." Michael said flattering himself

"and you know the frog brothers?"

"yes..."

"well whats this whole vampire thing about?" she asked sitting down at the table in the middle of the kitchen

"what no one told you?" Michael said with a confused look

"told me what..?"

"told you that...it's just a santa carla myth to scare new people, me and Sam went through the same thing from those frogs"

"aahh thats a relif, thanks Michael"

Michael laughed nervously and ruffled Arabellas hair

"no problem kid"

"hey Michael you ready to go!" Sam shouted from the other room

"yeah coming, lets go" Michael guided Arabella out the kitchen and to the car waiting outside, a weird night was ahead for everyone...

Michael disapeared from the boardwalk to his mysterious gang whilst Sam, Dakota and Arabella went to the comic book shop.

"Hey baby!" Edgar ran to Arabella and kissed her, she gladly returned it back for once.

"what are we doing for the date tonight?" Dakota asked

"we thought of just having a good time at the boardwalk" Edgar said

"yeah i'll just get my imaginary girlfriend and we can go..." Alan said sarcasticaly

"shut it" Edgar said seriously

"dont listen to them Alan, we wont leave you" Dakota smiled

"wont we?" Arabella turned to Dakota

"no..we wont" Dakota said through gritted teeth

"yeaaaah we woooont" Arabella fake smiled at Alan

"lets go" Sam said taking Dakotas hand as Edgar took Arabella's and walked out the door, Alan sighed and pretended to hold someones hand and followed them.

The friends walked around the broadwalk taking in all the bright lights and children running around laughing and diving in and out of crowds, the screams on the ride made the atmosphere joyful. As hippies and gypsys wondered around, blending with punks and surfers. Dakota walked around holding onto Sams hand holding onto every second with him and every once in a while looking up at his beautiful eyes. Arabella and Edgar did'nt seem to be arguing or fighting. Edgar wrapped his jacket around Arabella as the weather turned colder into the night

"i do loveyou" whispered Edgar into Arabella's ear, making sure nobody could see his soft side

"i do loveyou aswell" she whispered back, turning around and kissing him on the cheek

Arabella walked around with a massive smile on her face

"so, what should we do first?" Dakota asked taking a break from staring at Sam

"hot dogs!" Arabella screamed dragging Edgar over to the hotdog stand

"im guessing were having hot dogs?" laughed Sam grabbing hold of Dakotas hand and leading her towards the stand

Edgar bought Arabella a hot dog and Sam bought one for Dakota, aswell as buying one for themselfs. Alan just paid for himself

"ohhh it's fine, ill just buy one myself" Alan frowned

"okay" Edgar answered, not taking his eyes off his girl

They walked around some more and then went on a carosel, Arabella sat on Edgars knee as Dakota sat behind Sam hugging him around his waisteand resting her head on his shoulder

"ohh, no room for Alan?" Alan moaned

"oh for heavens sake stop whining and get on with me and Bella, theres some room" Edgar said without even bothering to glance at his brother

"ill fall off the end of the horses ass!" he moaned as the carosel started going round

"too late" Edgar chuckled

Alan clambled onto the back of the horse hugging his brother tight around the waist, clinging on for his life, Dakota laughed and hugged tighter to Sam. Seeing her happy and safe made him smile. Meanwhile Edgar was getting pissed off as Alan screamed he was going to fall

"just fucking fall already" Edgar shouted shrugging Alan off the back of the horse

"oww.." whimmpered Alan

"your horrible" Arabella laughed, smiling

"i know" he laughed back hugging Arabella and kissing her on the neck

"go steady froggie, no rated r buissness" Arabella joked

"ohh i wont, im saving that for later" he winked

When everyone was done on the carosel, they all went to play some carnival games such as hook-a-duck, shooting cans and more. It had been a few hours now and it turned 10pm and everyone was stood at a cotton candy stand. Soon there was a load roar of motorbikes and boys laughing filled the air, Arabella turned around and saw a gang dressed in black on motorbikes riding through the broadwalk making people jump out of the way, they zoomed past her almost in a dreamy slowmotion. She saw the boy who had knocked her over months ago, he had the same blonde hair and cheeky smile, aswell as the most amazing blue eyes. He caught eyes with her for a second and recollected the same feeling. Soon the daze was over and the gang disserpeared and Arabella snapped back to reality

"whats the big deal with them then?" Dakota laughed

"oh thats Santa Carlas most feared gang, everyone calls them the lost boys" Sam said like some kind of mythical legend

"i swear i saw Michael with them?" Arabella asked Sam

"yeah those are his friends he sneaks off to everynight" Sam answed

"ohh" Bella and Kota said in unison, they decided not to ask anymore questions

soon everyone got pretty bored, they were just walking along the top pier looking onto the beach, eventually Sam and Dakota walked off down onto the beach for some alone time, Arabella was just staring out to the sea when she heard the laughs of the gang inside her head, curiosity got the better of her and almost like she was possessed she walked off from Alan and Edgar, following the sounds of laughter not knowing if she was just hearing things or if it was real

Down on the beach, after a romantic strole up and down, Dakota sat snuggling into Sam as the wind blew the sand in her face, she didnt mind as long as she was with him.. Sam just smiled and rested his head on top of hers, it was perfect

"Sam, have you ever felt this way before?" Dakota wondered

"to be honest, i don't think i have"

"are you being serious? or just saying it to keep me happy?" She questioned

"i am being serious, the first time i saw you i like you straight away"

She did'nt say anything but just simply smiled and hugged him again burrying deeper into his coat

"i love you Dakota, i hope you know that?"

"i love you too"

Sam smiled to his self, feeling relaxed, he kissed Dakota on the head, suddenly some teens started running around near the sea, the wind had stopped and it had become quite nice to say it was late

"haha, you seen these crazy teens?" he laughed, asking Dakota

Dakota looked at the teens and smiled

"i have something fun if your up for it?" she said smiling a and raising her eyebrows in a sexual way

"sure" Sam laughed "wait what is it?"

"just a friendly game of truth and dare..." Dakota smiled

"hmmm... okay" Sam said slowly taking in the strange smile on Dakotas face "ermm you go first then?"

"okay then i pick dare"

"ermmm..." Sam wondered for a minute before saying "run to the sea and back..."

"Sam!" Dakota laughed

"what?" he smiled

"thats not a great dare is it?"

"just do it!" he smiled and laughed with her

So Dakota quickly ran to the sea and back, Sam sat back and smiled as she did, taking mick and shouting

"go on love!"

When she got back she laughed and said slyly

"your turn"

"okay i pick dare"

"right, i dare you to lick that sand..."

"what?"

"you heard me, lick that sand" she laughed winking

"im not licking sand" Sam laughed hoping she was joking

"you've go to, are you a man or a mouse?" she laughed more

"fine"

Dakota laughed as he licked the sand, saying

"nahh your still a mouse.." she laughed jokingly

"hahaaha..." he said as he spat out the sand and wiping his tongue with his coat sleeve

"right your turn again!" he winked

"hmm go on then, dare!"

"i dare you, to run around this beach shouting 'i am a woman, hear me rawr"

"your kidding me.."

"nope im not, go on then love"

"okay then" she laughed nervously looking around at the teens and others

Sam rolled around the sand laughing as Dakota ran around screaming

"I AM A WOMAN HEAR ME RAWR!"

every now and again she looked back and dead eyed him, everyone on the beach stood staring and laughing.. some of the teens just laughed and went back to their snuglling and partying. Whereas little kids started miming the Rawr.. soon the beach was filled of little kids rawr'ing

Sam laughed as she finaly got back to him, she collapsed in exhausten and put her head on him as she said out of breath

"never tell me to do that agen... i cant feel my legs.."

"well the kids seemed to enjoy it! they seem to want a oncore!"

"fuck you" she laughed smiling, he smiled back and gently leaned in to kiss her, as he felt her smile he suddenly got a glow

"right, bitch, its your turn!"

"bring it whore" he joked

"right go take a skinny dip" she said smiling

"no way, are you out of my mind?"

"yes i am" she kissed him and stood up taking his hand and lead him to the sea..

"why cant you skinny dip?" he laughed

"cause its your dare!" she grinned

"fine then, what about the kids on here?"

"well theres none in the sea! go in, in your boxers and then take them off!" she smiled

"okay.."

She laughed as he stripped down to only his boxers, she wolf whistled and winked at him, he smiled and laughed, attemping to do a sexy dance for her, but failing

"do i have to do this?" he laughed

"yes, yes you do" she smiled

As he climbed into the water he made little screeches, as the cold got to his legs..

"h...how l...long do i h...have to stay in here..." he shivvered

"not long" she laughed "now take off your boxers!"

"not yet woman! i'm freezing my bollox off!" he shouted

She just laughed and smiled as he frooze in the water, he soon got use to it and started prancing about in it. He finally decided to officialy take all his clothes off, as he took off his boxers he started to swing them around his headsplashing about in the water

"having fun!" she shouted

"yeah my bollox have life again!"

"good" she smiled laughing even more as he started to scream there was fish in their with him

"what would happen if they swam near my balls?" he laughed screeching

"haha, have fun with that"

"can i get out now?" he smiled

"yeah!" she chuckled

He put back on his underwear and climbed out of the water Dakota greeted him with a hug. he picked her up and swung her around and ran around towards the water, he rapped her around his waist

"SAM!" she screeched laughing and holding onto him tightly as they splashed about in the water

There was nobody on the beach by now, only them, as they came out the water, they had forgot the time as they sat back on the sand bank, soaked from head to toe

"so sammy boy" she smiled lying down close to him smiling

"yes" he answered smiling and laying down too

"my turn.."

"okay then"

"truth" her eyes twinkled

"hmmm, what do you love about me?" he smiled

"i love everything about you, your my boy, noone elses!"

"come on! seriously what do you like about me?" he smiled again

"well to start with i love the way i can be myself around you, i have the best time with you and i dont have to put an act on to make you love me back, then your personality is amazing, you never make me feel like shit and your always telling me im beautiful and everything" she smiled snuggling in closer "then theres your looks, your the most gorgeous boy i have ever seen! since i first saw you i couldnt take my eyes off you.."

Sam smiled and layed down for a moment

"i pick truth aswell" he smiled at her

"okay, how much do you love me then?"

"this should explain it..." he said pushing her down onto the sand..

Sam kissed Dakota slowly saving every last one, he had her legs wrapped around his waist and his hangs were entwined in hers at the side of her. He started kissing down her neck, she moaned abit and ran her hand through his hair. Soon he slowly pulled down her top and started sucking her now he was hard and moaning slightly as she did. He put his hands on her waist and ran it down her legs, then back up to her shorts and un-zipped them,pulling her pants down. He kissed down her stomach and to her pussy,he sucked her,she was wet and he could tell she wanted him inside her. He unzipped his troussers and slowly pushed himself into her, she moaned slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and holding onto his back. He lay ontop of her going faster until she moaned some more, "oh my god,Dakota" he whisperd into her ear, he knew he was going to cum soon. "iloveyou sam" she whisperd back, a few minutes later, he came. Dakota lay next to him, wore out and hugging him.

Edgar had left Alan and started walking then running shouting Arabellas name along the boardwalk. Alan soon turned around to find out he wasnt there, no-one was. He spun in circles but still none of his friends were there..

"heyy where is everybody!"

he sighed then walked off looking for his brother.

Arabella had been walking for almost an hour in her possesed like sleep walk, she was closer to the laughter in her head, she was soon drew to the edge of a cliff. The laugh seemed to come from the sea that crashed against the rocks below, absent mindedly Arabella was about to jump but was pulled back by someone way stronger then her. She was knocked to the ground and landed flat on her back,knocking her breath out of her. Her vision was blurred and couldnt see.

"are you crazy what were you thinkin'? you could have been dead by now, you stupid kid!" A boy said

"hey, im no kid im 16! and i dont care its none of your buissness...it was HIS voice" she snapped


End file.
